


It means home

by laughingpineapple



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all visions are sad. Some just get misinterpreted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/gifts).



 

 

 

The first drops of rain hit the metal roofs. Catherine grips the handrail and faces the storm.

 

This water was long predicted by words buried under the earth. _Wisdom is hidden_ , deep prophecies say. _But a storm approaches, and a new river flows. Cross the valley of dry sand._ Weighty destinies. But Catherine hasn't met these words yet. When the sky of her dream regains its bright desert light, she is floating in a submerged world. What was once the desert is covered in a vast expanse of blue and only Tomahna's five domes arise from this new ocean.

As waves lap at her feet, she sees that these five islands are her world now. As they once were.

 

Catherine is woken by a tap on her shoulder and the smell of fragrant sweet bread. Her back aches. Has she really fallen asleep on the kitchen couch again? She needs to drop the habit before her bones make the choice for her. Atrus appears to have taken her migratory habits in stride, as a fact of life, and having baked her breakfast he now sits beside her, waiting, offering her silent company and a presence carved in stone. She can rely on this reality.

“My love”, she says, eyebrows knitted together as she puts her pieces back together, stray shadows and distant roots. “I have found that this place can be home for me as well.”

“Sounds like a good turn of events. It was, after all, our hope when we chose the name _tomahn_. Welcome home.”

Her husband doesn't know how to take this. That's fine – his roots were always deep and always here. They'll talk of strata again tonight, sediments and layers.

“I haven't had a home in a long while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to treat a Myst request but the only last-minute family prompt I could come up with warped into... this while I was writing it. I hope it's still okay? c: I promise to write proper family fic with Catherine as soon as I can think of something!


End file.
